


Confession To Solomon

by golden_hellfire_newt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Love Confessions, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt
Summary: Today was different than all your other sessions, you couldn't even focus on his words. A blush crept over your cheeks as you think of your confession.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 11





	Confession To Solomon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle.

You had spent the last week's studying with Solomon in the RAD library. You needed help in classes, afraid to disappoint Diavolo or Lucifer. Satan would have gladly helped you but it seemed you never spent time with the silver haired sorcerer.

Today was different than all your other sessions, you couldn't even focus on his words. A blush crept over your cheeks as you think of your confession.

Nerves eat at you while you worry your lip. Solomon meets your eye. You sigh as you realize you weren't just thinking about him, you were staring at him. 

"What is it M/C?" He raised an eyebrow and flashed a cocky smile.

"I..." You started to talk but couldn't finish the words on your tongue. You break away from his blue eyes before blurting out, "IthinkIloveyou."

An awkward since fills the room. You worry again at your lower lip before sneaking a look at Solomon. 

His normal cocky smile was replaced with one that was more gentle, his eyes were still glued to me. "M/C, I don't understand." Solomon's smile stayed in place but his voice had sorrow in it. “You live with seven of the strongest demons in the Devildom. Why pick me when you can have them?”

All of the scenarios you played in your head... You did not expect this response from him. “I don't want them,”you said bluntly. You'd had a response ready for no interest and definitely one of his feelings were the same.

Solomon looked away from you, “I feel the same way.” a slight blush played across his face as he looked back at you. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" That cocky smile came back to the sorcerer's face.

That one question… your heart was breaking. You felt tears coming to your eyes. None of your scenarios had you crying...

Solomon quickly stood and rushed to your side. “im sorry," he whispered in your ear before peppering your cheek with kisses. I frowned as I realized it was just a cruel joke. “i do love you, I truly do,” he takes a hold of your chin and pulls you to look into his eyes.

Heat rose in your face as you gazed into his eyes. Sometimes you hate Solomon's little jokes but you couldn't help but not like to see him enjoying himself. You push down your nerves as you press your lips against his.

“I love you M/C,” he says as he breaks our kiss.

"I love you too Solomon," you smile.


End file.
